Lessie
Lessie (L'/uke and J/'essie) is the romantic/platonic/friendship pairing of Luke Ross and Jessie Prescott. Luke instantly develops a crush on Jessie the moment they meet in the episode New York, New Nanny. Unfortunately for Luke, Jessie's feeling isn't letting them be together. Though Luke continues to flirt with Jessie as the episodes go on, and their relationship grows stronger co-equally. However, Luke's dreams are unlikely due to their 7-year age difference and Jessie prefers boys who are at least 18, which Jessie says why they can't date. Half of the time though, Luke does find Jessie bossy. Lessie Moment 'Season 1 Moments' New York, New Nanny *Luke flirts with Jessie at the beginning of the episode, but, Jessie tells Luke she is way too old for him. *When Zuri says she wants Jessie to be their new nanny, Luke agrees. *When Luke asks Christina if he can date Jessie, she says "Let me think. No!" *Luke touches Jessie back, but, Jessie pushes his hand away. *When Jessie suggests a family dinner at the end, Luke says he wants to sit next to her. *When Luke knocked on Jessie's door, he calls her "Babe". Luke also instructed Bertram to make them bœuf bourguignon... with extra "bœuf" *When Emma said that Zuri has imaginary friends, Luke said, "Well, I like my friends real... Especially my lady friends" to Jessie smiling. *When Jessie was calling for Zuri because it was dinner time, Luke said, "Hey, babe, don't you think having a bunch of kids on our date is kinda gonna kill the mood?" Zombie Tea Party 5 *In this episode, Jessie becomes overly protective of Luke. Things Jessie did: *She suggested to Luke to wear a helmet for safety reasons. *She notices that Luke is developing a sunburn and starts swiping sunscreen on his face. *When Luke falls off the climbing wall, Jessie catches him in her arms, almost cradling him. *Jessie suggests to Bertram that she should bring him a juice box. *When Luke says that he should just wear a diaper and a bib Jessie says he would catch a cold. *Jessie asks Luke if he was wearing protective gear. *Jessie seemed disappointed when Luke doesn't want her to be his paintball partner. *Luke agreed for Jessie to be his partner, and when they were winning, they smile at each other a lot. *When Luke takes the walnuts from Jessie's hand, he smiles and says thanks to her. *When they leave Central Park, Jessie holds onto Luke and Ravi's shoulders. One Day Wonders *The main plot of the episode is about Jessie and Luke. *Luke hears that Jessie is going to the park and wants to join along. * Luke implied that he thought that it was lame that in her hometown that if she wore a short skirt she would get arrested. Zuri's New Old Friend * Luke asks how he could get Jessie on Team Luke and Jessie says that he has to change his age, height and his abs. *When Zuri tells that Nana Bananas is coming over, Jessie asks Zuri if she knows the difference between imaginary and real, Zuri says that she knows what real and imaginary is. She said, real is thing that you can see and imaginary doesn't exist like Luke's chances with Jessie. *''When Mrs. Arthur comes Bill (Park officer) says "I didn't see you in the park lately", then Luke says "He don't see anything in the park he reads" then Jessie smiled at him.'' Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *When Jessie tells Luke that he is always checking her out, he responds by saying that it's "cute and endearing" *Luke and Jessie hug, which causes Connie to be jealous. *Connie thought him and Jessie were dating. *Jessie made cookies for Luke after she messed up with him and Connie. She said that the cookies she made are "extra-nutty, like Connie". Christmas Story *In an attempt to kiss Jessie under the mistletoe in a doorway, Luke calls out to her for help. When she runs over to him, he enthusiastically says "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" and puckers up for a kiss. Jessie responds " Ha! You're underage!", slapping a bow on his face. *Luke calls Jessie his girlfriend. *At the end of the episode, when Jessie wakes up at the sound of everyone saying her name to the camera, Luke holds a strand of mistletoe over her head and kisses her on the cheek, much to Jessie's disgust. Star Wars *When Jessie said for someone to pinch her, Luke said he would. *When Luke said he'll pinch Jessie, you could see he was reaching for her behind. *Jessie takes Luke's hand away, saying "Hands off it!". Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? *Jessie wants Luke to watch out for Ravi on his first day in school. Tempest in a Teacup *Luke is happy to see Jessie has come to rescue him (and the others). *She helps hoist him out of the giant, billboard teacup. *When Tony and Jessie dance together, Luke starts glaring at them. *When Tony and Jessie get soaked with water, Luke looks extremely delighted and starts laughing. Evil Times Two *When Angela calls Jessie a ninny, Luke (and everybody else) goes for Jessie as a nanny instead of Angela. *When Jessie asks for someone to hug her, Luke says "I'm going for it!", while everybody else just steps away and says "Maybe later". *When Jessie said something about Agatha's tooth escaping you can see Luke's face was shocked, and, they both knuckle it. Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *When Luke saw what Jessie was wearing for her Brooklyn Vice audition he said, "If this is what the girls wear in Brooklyn, can we move there?" and then Jessie says "If you can spell Brooklyn we'll move there". Creepy Connie's Curtain Call *Whenever Creepy Connie comes, Luke hides behind Jessie" hide me ". *Connie says "I just suddenly want to be on stage and feel the light on my face", then, Luke responded "Didn't you get enough of that during your police line up?", which made Jessie laugh. *Jessie stuck up to Creepy Connie for Luke. 'Season 2 Moments' Green-Eyed Monsters *When Luke heard that Jessie had a boyfriend with big ears and bad gas, he said that he had big ears and bad gas to get Jessie interested to him, however, Jessie said he also had a car. 101 Lizards *When Jessie militaristically orders Emma to infiltrate Mrs. Chesterfield's home to get the lizards' location, Luke says he loves it when she talks all military. *When Jessie says that she feels like she is being watched, Luke replies "What do you expect when you wear that dress?". In response, Jessie retorts, "Not by you". *When everyone began to hear animal noises in the terrarium, Luke wraps his arms around Jessie's right arm in fear. Jessie's Big Break *When Shaylee asked Jessie if she had a 'special' man in her life, Jessie said she had two, Tony and Luke. *Luke becomes very protective of her when he finds out all the things McD makes her do. *Luke helped Jessie when she limped into the kitchen. *Luke calls Jessie pretty, funny, sweet, and et cetera. *Luke says Jessie is really important to him. *Luke has a "Jessie Sleeping" movie. *Jessie is a little creeped out when Luke doesn't have the camera pointing at her face. *Luke helps Jessie become best friends with Shaylee again. *Luke and Jessie fight off the actors together. *Jessie kisses Luke's cheek! (so does Shaylee) Pain In The Rear Window *When Jessie said: This is when you're supposed to tell me "Awesome, Cool, Wow, Jessie I love you more than anyone else in the world" the other Ross siblings were sarcastic, but Luke said quickly: "Jessie, I love you more than anyone else in the world" and leaned on her shoulder. Jessie grabbed him by his nose and pushed him away. *When Agatha was making fun of Jessie, the Jessie Said: And what are you doing here?, rooting for truffles", Luke laughed and then they fist-pound each other. To Be Me or Not to Be Me *Emma (To Zuri in Jessie's Body): Jessie, Did you just call us boogers and poopy butts? Luke (To Jessie): I have never been so attracted to you. Zuri (In Jessie's body): You Nasty Quitting Cold Koala *Jessie takes Kenny the Koala away from Luke for one day to prove that Luke is mature and does not need a stuffed animal. *Luke tries to get Kenny from Jessie's room after having a nightmare about Luke giving away Kenny. He yelled "I can't do this! I can't do this!", which made everyone awake. *On the next morning, Luke, again, tries to get Kenny with an excuse saying, "Boy, am I beat. Time for bed!" When it's only 3 PM, and his bedtime is still at 9:30. Punched Dumped Love *When Luke calls Rachel is his "dream girl", Jessie says "I thought I was your dream girl." His response is "It's my dream, I can like as many girls I want." She then looked noticeably jealous. *Jessie gave Luke advice on how to impress girls (Mostly on what girls don't want to hear). *Jessie cheered him up by dancing with him. *Jessie thinks that Luke is sweet, funny, cool and got the moves like Jagger. *Luke gave her a rose. *Jessie said she'd treasure the rose but it fell apart. *Luke asks Jessie for a kiss. *After the dance, Luke said he had a great time and Jessie smiled. Throw Momma From the Terrace *Near the end, when Bertram was talking to his mother about what bothers him, you can see Luke, in the back round, leaning on Jessie's shoulder and she was smiling. G.I. Jessie *When Darla insulted Jessie, Luke said "Don't insult my girlfriend" which made Darla shocked. 'Season 3 Moments' Understudied and Overdone * Luke (and Ravi) sabotage Susan so that Jessie will get to perform. * When Jessie asked why Luke would do this, he replies: "I did this for us! I don't want our kids to have a failed actress as a mother!". * Luke tells the cameraman that Jessie is his future wife. * Luke disguises himself as the inspector to board the stage and warn Jessie that Susan escaped. Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * Jessie felt sympathized that Christina wouldn't allow Luke to meet his birth mother. * Jessie snuck into the wrestling match to warn Luke (and Emma) that the female wrestler is not his birth mother. * When Jessie was being beaten up by the wrestler, Luke shouts out: "That's your future daughter-in-law, mom! Don't rip up her face!". * Jessie eventually convinces Christina that Luke is ready to meet his birth mother. Krumping and Crushing * Jessie pushes Luke to join a dancing class. * Jessie nearly pulls Luke out of the class after the dancing instructor told him not to do his homework, his chores nor brush his teeth. * Jessie was excited when the instructor invited her to join the class too (unaware it was only an excuse to prevent her from pulling Luke out). * Luke was very angry and quit after the instructor cut Jessie (and Bertram) out of his class. * Jessie convinced Luke not to give up the opportunity because of her and Bertram and told him to rejoin the class, which he does. Hoedown Showdown * Jessie was the first to know about Luke's disguise. * Before the band performs, Jessie convinces Luke to drop the "Chip Falcon" cover and reveal himself onstage, which he does. Lights, Camera, Distraction! * Luke fantasizes about doing a James Bond scenario with Jessie as his fair maiden. * They almost kiss in Luke's fantasy, until Jessie adds that her character will instead eject Luke out of the car and fall off the cliff. * After Jessie refuses to do the scene Luke suggested, Luke replies "Then, you're definitely not like the sequel" meaning he's having the idea of another James Bond-esque video between them. * When Jessie asks who is she going to kiss after Tony quit, Luke excitedly shouts out "Me!" and accidentally throws the camera off the roof. There Goes the Bride * Luke (and the rest of the Ross kids) were upset that Jessie is moving to Africa with Brooks. * Luke threatened to make Brooks "extra-cripsy" if he takes Jessie to Africa with him. * Luke (and the rest of the Ross kids) reacted happily that Jessie is staying with them. * Luke briefly flirted with Jessie thinking she didn't get married because she is lovesick over him and attempted to make a move, but Emma stopped him. 'Season 4 Moments' A Close Shave * Jessie convinces Luke not to get revenge on Bertram and Zuri. * Jessie sprays hair spray on Luke's head to cover up the mote that Bertram gave him. * Jessie says she wants to give Luke something now that he's old enough and Luke pucurrs up his lips, thinking it is a kiss * Jessie gives Luke shaving cream instead and pulls out a straight razor to shave with, causing Luke to faint. Four Broke Kids *Luke took 12 pictures of Jessie without her knowing and made a calendar out of it. *Mrs. Chesterfield says that Luke's eyes follow her everywhere and Jessie replies "I know how you feel". *Luke tries to get the Jessie chew toy from Zeus's cage. Lessie Quotes *Luke: (to Christina) "Can I date the new nanny?!" *Christina: "Let me think about it... No!" *Luke: (to Jessie) "Oh, well. Ours will be a forbidden love." *Jessie: "...Starting now." *''Luke: ''(to Jessie) "And to think... you could've had all this!" (dancing out of room) (After Mr. Kipling hit Jessie) *Luke Ross: (to Mr. Kipling) "Hey, she's mine!" *Jessie: "No, I'm not. All my boyfriends need to be at least 18 (to Mr. Kipling) and human" *Emma Ross: "So... Luke, that means you're 0 for two." (Luke mocks Emma) *Luke: (to Jessie) "You want me to go in combat with my nanny? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" *Jessie: "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I was trying to keep you from getting a booboo." *Luke: "Quit babying me! If I show up with you, I might as well just wear a diaper and a bib!" *Jessie: "Then you would catch a cold! Oh, see.. I did it again." * *Luke: (to Jessie) "How do I get you on Team Luke?" *Jessie: "Change your age, height, and, abs." * *Jessie: (to Luke) "You did math!" (hugs Luke) "I knew that you could do it, you beautiful mind, you!" (pinches his cheeks) *Luke: "Jessie help!" (Jessie walks over to Luke thinking he's in trouble) "Ha! You're under the mistletoe!" *Jessie: "Ha! You're underage!" *Luke: (to an elf) "Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend!" (meaning Jessie) *Luke: "Well, I like my friends real, especially my lady friends." (smiles at Jessie) Notable Episodes *New York, New Nanny *Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' *Christmas Story *Jessie's Big Break *Punched Dumped Love Trivia *It was love at first sight for Luke when Jessie was seen by Luke. * Jessie and Luke's relationship is very much like that of Zack and Maddie's relationship from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It's also very similar to Bob and Bree's relationship from Lab Rats. *Luke has bad luck with girls like Jessie with guys. *They both almost got married to other people but did not go through with it *From a Youtube Video Karan Brar says Cameron Boyce likes Debby Ryan *Some think that Luke flunked his tests on purpose in order to spend time with Jessie during the summer because without Emma, Ravi or Zuri to interfere his advance can most likely work now and Jessie can fall for him. However, this may not be true, because Jessie is filming her television show in Hollywood while Luke is in summer school in New York and his siblings are at Camp Kikiwaka in Maine. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Parings